1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fastener with a modified head for allowing the fastener to attach itself to a conventional screwdriver.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional screws are used in a wide range of applications. Typically, a screwdriver is used for tightening and loosening of the screw. Often when the screw is first tightened into a material, the screw must be manually held against the screwdriver to retain the screwdriver within the slot of the screwhead. Similarly, it is often difficult to loosen a screw after insertion into the material without manually holding the screwhead against the screwdriver. If the screw is not manually held, the screw slips out of contact with the head of the screwdriver. Thus, the problem of retaining contact between the screw and the screw head has persisted for users of screwdrivers.
One conventional solution describes a combination of a screwdriver and screw for locking the screw to the screwdriver, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,538,486. A screwdriver has a blade tip with outwardly extending inclined edges in a diametrically opposed pie slice configuration. A threaded screw includes diametrically opposed pairs of pie slices on either side of a transverse slot for complementally engaging the screwdriver blade. The combination of the modified screwdriver and modified screw prevents the screw head from slipping during unscrewing of the screw.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,997,422 describes a screw and driver for operatively connecting the screw to the driver before the screw is inserted into or after being withdrawn from a work. A bit formed in the driver engages a slot in the head of the screw. The above-described patents have the shortcoming of modifying both the screw and the screwdriver which results in a complex apparatus having high manufacturing costs.
Of possible general reference are U.S. Pat. No. 4,311,071 related to a screwdriver and screwhead system and U.S. Pat. No. 3,641,848 related to a cylindrical nut and wrench system.